For conventional server computers, a lot of electronic components are arranged within, and the respective working electronic components generate heat when the server computer is operated. According to the various power consumptions of the respective electronic components, heat generation of the respective electronic components are different from each other. Therefore, a heat dissipation arrangement should be designed according to the primary heat source. According to a conventional arrangement of force convection heat dissipation, a fan is provided for sucking air from the environment and blowing into the server computer. When the air is blown through the respective electronic components, the heat is exchanged and removed from the respective electronic components, and the heat is further exhausted from the server computer. However, in order to inlet a maximum air flux, the fan generally should be arranged on a chassis of the server computer, and the fan is therefore limited to specific areas. According to a drawer type server computer, rails are arranged at two sides of the server computer, a top and a bottom of the server computer are accommodated in a rack, and the fan can therefore only be arranged at a front side or a rear side of the drawer.
Accordingly, the fan is limited in specific locations and the fan generally cannot be arranged corresponding to the primary heat source. A poor efficiency of thermal exchange is caused by a random flow field in the server computer of the air introduced by the fan, and disposing an air channel structure disposed between the fan and the primary heat source is a conventional solution for guiding the introduced airflow past the primary heat source. However, the air channel structure should provide a channel communicated between the fan and the primary heat source, the arrangement thereof should bypass other existing structures, and an airflow field should be also considered. Therefore, the air channel structure is difficult to design. Another conventional solution is arranging a heat transferring component, such as heat pipe, between the fan and the primary heat source, so it is not necessary to consider an airflow field. However, the heat transferring component should still be arranged to bypass other existing structures. Moreover, cost of the heat transferring component is higher than the air channel structure.
In view of these issues, in order to solve the above disadvantage, the present inventor has studied related technology and provides a reasonable and effective solution in the present disclosure.